THE BIG DAY!
by aliwizz
Summary: This story takes place about a month after the original 10th Kingdom. It is all about Wolf and Virginia's Big day, yes I mean thier wedding. But will the course running up to the special day, prove to be as easy as they wanted it to be. Please review.
1. Prologue

**THE BIG DAY!**

Prologue 

"_Wolf"_ Virginia called from the kitchen while cooking dinner.

"_Mmm"_ was the only reply she got from her fiancé

"_Do you enjoy living in New York"_ This question had been going around her head for the last couple of days. They have only been back in the 10th Kingdom for 2 weeks, but already she felt detached and she missed her dad and Wendell that were living in the 4th Kingdom. Although she spent all that time looking for the mirror so they could go home, she soon discovered that this wasn't her home any more. And that she wanted to go back to the Kingdoms where she could be with her dad and Wendell and where she could raise her wolf cub without anyone getting suspicious. But she wanted Wolf to be happy, even if that was living here.

Wolf was shocked by his loves question. He didn't know how to answer. He hated the 10th Kingdom. Although he found many things fascinating and they had a lot of useful books. It wasn't his home and he deeply missed the Kingdoms in all their glory. He desperately wanted to return but he remembered how desperate Virginia was to get the mirror to return home, he didn't want all that effort to go in vain if this is where she truly wanted to be. However he knew he couldn't lie to his mate. So he decided to dodge around the question.

"_Why do you ask my sweet lamb chop?"_

This was not the answer Virginia was looking for. Why did he have to make things so difficult? She knew she had to tell him the truth. He would be able to figure it out if it was a lie.

"_Well, it's just that……I don't like living here no more. I miss the Kingdoms, I miss Wendell and most of all I miss my dad. I miss the adventures and well I want to go back there to live, but only if that is what you decide you want to do. You mean everything to me and I want you to be happy. This isn't just about me."_

Wolf could have exploded from happiness. He was shocked that she felt this way. Why hadn't he been able to pick that up? It didn't matter his mate wanted to move back to the Kingdoms and that was all that mattered to him. He was the happiest half wolf around.

"Oh Virginia you don't know how happy that makes me. I hate it here. There are too many people. And I don't understand the technology. You can never see the moon or stars here and the air isn't fresh here. It has a tainted smell that to be honest makes my nose hurt. There is also no-where for me to run or hunt. I miss that. So I would love to go back to the Kingdoms to live. Nothing would make me happier."

"_Really?"_ Virginia still wasn't sure even though he seemed pretty truthful. To answer her question Wolf came running into the kitchen swooped his mate into his arms and passionately kissed her before saying _"When do we leave"_

Virginia couldn't help but giggle, _"Within a week, there are some things I need to take care of, bills, credit cards that sort of thing and then we can be out of here."_

A huge grin spread across Wolf's face, he couldn't believe it he was going home within the next week. This was fantastic he started to jump around howling. But then he stopped and turned seriously to Virginia.

"_What are you going to do about Mr Murray?"_

Virginia hadn't thought of that. What was she going to do? Ever since her dad wished for the whole Murray family to be their slaves, they had all been round to look after Wolf and Virginia and to see when their master would be returning. This would be difficult.

"_I will just say that we are leaving and don't know when we will be returning and that we don't know when dad will be returning either. There is nothing else I can do." _

Wolf just beamed at his soon to be wife. He couldn't wait to go home. To be able to run freely through the forest. He was so excited and had a lot of energy. A smirk crept across his face as he had an idea came to him of how to celebrate their new plan.

"_So what do you want to do tonight honey, I have some lamb for dinner and a bottle of wine we could stick a video on" _Virginia said as she turned back to prepare cooking dinner.

"_I have a better idea, 1…..2……3…….4…….5…….6……"_

It only took Virginia to the count of 3 to realise what Wolf was up to before she ran in the direction of the bedroom closely followed by Wolf who was already ripping his shirt of.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put this before so I will do it now.Unfortunately, I don't own the 10th Kingdom, Simon Moore does, all the original characters from the film belong to him, and any that weren't in the film, belong to me and my imagination. This is my first fanfiction, so I am really excited about it, but it might be a little rubbish, I usually only read, but I had to give it a try when this idea came to me. Please review even if it is only to criticise, I am a big girl I can handle bad reviews. Anyway, enough about that hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

Virginia woke up, and looked out the window at the beaming sun and chirping birds. It was another beautiful day in the 4th Kingdom. A huge smile crept across her face. She rolled over in the silk sheets to face Wolf, the love of her life, her mate, her soul mate and the father of her unborn child. Virginia suppressed a giggle as she saw Wolf scratch his brow in his sleep. She loved that habit of his, she found it dead cute, though it shocked her that he even does it in his sleep. She kissed the top of his nose. He wrinkled his nose as if it tickled him but didn't wake up. Virginia never thought she would find someone who loved her as much as Wolf did, but then again she never though she could love anyone as much as she loved Wolf.

It had been really hard for her to trust anyone after her mom had left her at the age of seven. That's one of the main reasons why her other boyfriends never worked out. However she trusted Wolf with more than her life, she trusted him with her heart. Its funny how all those years she had been alone, but not anymore. She has a family now and she has a little cub on the way. She is even getting on well with Rose, her fathers girlfriend. It was a bit of a shock for her when she found out her father had a girlfriend, but Rose is a really friendly and such a sweet person. She is happy that her dad has found someone to be close with.

Virginia decided to get up out of bed and put her dressing robe on. She looked at her watch 9:20, Wolf wouldn't get up for at least another hour, and neither would her father. Typical lazy men. Virginia still couldn't believe that after all that time her and her father spent looking for the travelling mirror, to get back to New York, she only spent 3 weeks there before coming back. She and Wolf decided that's where they wanted to live. It was the perfect place to raise a wolf cub and that was where her father and Wendell was and that's where she truly felt at home. She knew Wolf was happy to be back. He didn't like the 10th Kingdom much, but he never complained, he just wanted Virginia to be happy.

So that is where they are, back in the 9 Kingdoms living in the Palace of White until they found a place of their own. Virginia went down stairs to the dining room to get a glass of orange juice and to go over her wedding plans. Her and Wolf want to get married before the cub was born. When she first her dad and Wendell that she and Wolf wanted to be married within the next two months, they were really shocked at how their suddenness in the mater and so she decided to explain herself.

"_I'm pregnant,"_ she said. Everyone looked at her in complete surprise and the whole room went silent. She didn't know how they were going to react ands it certainly didn't look very good. However Wolf just held her tight to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. It was really comforting.

"_Congratulations" _beamed Wendell, he came over and hugged Virginia before shaking Wolf's hand. Tony on the other hand took a little bit longer to answer than Wendell and this worried Virginia.

"_Dad…….dad are you ok?" _Virginia asked with some hesitation

"_What? Oh sorry honey, yes I'm fine congratulations sweetie. I am so happy for you a little shocked. I wasn't expecting to be a granddad yet though at least now I know why Wolf called me granddad"_

"_Are you sure you are alright with this dad, you took a while to answer" _

"_I'm sorry sweetie it was just the shock it hit me that you aren't my little girl anymore and you won't need me around anymore"_

"_Oh dad, I will always need you, I love you, and you will always be apart of my life." _Virginia beamed at her father and Tony smiled back before giving her a big hug and turning to Wolf.

"_Congratulations Wolf, you better take care of my little girl or I will be after you, with Wendell's army"_ he said well clapping him on the back. Everyone laughed at that and Wolf answered _"Don't worry Tony, I will"_

Virginia took her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and went into the dining room. She was startled to see Wendell bent over some paper work.

"_Oh sorry Wendell I will leave you alone" _she said

"_Don't be silly, this is as much your home as it is mine. I was also hoping you would come in, I wanted to go over the guest list with you"_

Virginia looked down and noticed that it wasn't paper work Wendell was looking at, but rather her wedding plans, and a rather long list of people.

"_Oh ok then" _Virginia replied slightly surprised. She went over to where Wendell was and lowered herself into a chair. She took a sip of drink before looking at Wendell.

"_Are you alright Virginia you look awfully tired" _Wendell asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"_Yer I am ok, just a bit tired the baby kept me up half the night" _Virginia replied

"_Oh I am sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do to help"_

"_No Wendell don't worry about it, you have done more than enough for me and Wolf, we couldn't possibly ask for anything more, besides I don't think there is anything you can do, its just a pregnancy thing."_

"_Well you are my step sister, I have to do the brother thing now and look out for your welfare. Anyway have you had any luck thinking of a name?"_

"_Unfortunately not, Wolf says he knows its going to be a boy, just by smelling, so I m going to take his word, after all he did know I was pregnant. At the moment we are just looking at names until we come across one we like. Wendell, why is there so many people on my wedding guest list, I thought it was only going to be a small one with family?" Virginia asked as she discovered what the long list of names was. _

"_Well since you are now a national hero and everybody knows your name and what you did to save the 10 Kingdoms, they all want to come to your special day. Also after your wedding, it will be your Coronation ball to make you princess of the 4th Kingdom, considering you are related to me, as well as your Wedding ball, so you will need to have all the monarchs and rulers from the other Kingdoms at you wedding, I am sorry but that is the way it has to be" _

"_Oh wow, all those people really want to be at my wedding, that so surprising, I'm speechless. I am really thrilled, I never knew so many people cared that much that they wanted to spend that day with me and Wolf. I still can't believe the reactions we get when we walk into a village" _Virginia said, musing over what Wendell had just told her.

"_You and Wolf are victorious around the Kingdoms, everyone know's who you are and what you have done for them. Like I said before you are a national hero to them, one of the 4 who saved the nine kingdoms, and soon to be the sixth woman to change history." _As soon as Wendell had said that he immediately regretted it, he wasn't supposed to tell her that yet. Cinderella wanted it to be a surprise when she presented it at her coronation ball. Silently he cussed himself for his stupidity. How was he going to explain this one?

"_Wh…what_?" Virginia said in a stunned voice. She had nearly spat her juice across the table and had to gulp it down quickly. She was obviously taken aback and didn't expect this, she had also gone quite a pale colour and looked like she was about o faint_. "But I didn't do anything Wendell, I am just a waitress, it was Wolf who did everything but swooping the poison for troll dust." _

Wendell went over to Virginia and knelt by her side looking into her face. _"Virginia how can you say you did nothing, I know what Wolf done was amazing and deserves a lot of the credit but look at what you did and what you sacrificed for us" _Wendell whispered the last part he didn't want to upset Virginia

"_Parents tell stories about me to their kids and what for killing my mother. _" Virginia couldn't help but look away as she said this, it still hurts that she had to kill her mother, even if it was in self defence.

"_Virginia I am so sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I should learn to think before I speak." _Wendell said with a guilty and unsure expression.

"_Wendell its fine, I know you meant nothing by, its just a little shocking and over whelming" _Virginia turned to give Wendell a hug to show no hard feelings which he took gratefully.

" _Still I am sorry for mentioning it and by the way Virginia I wasn't suppose to tell you about being the 6th woman to change history, it was meant to be a surprise at your coronation ball from Cinderella, it was her idea that we give you the title, she said that we are forever in your debt. Can you do me a favour and please, please pretend to be surprised on the night other wise I will get an ear full from Cinderella"_ Wendell pleaded with those puppy dog eyes, that she knows so well from Wolf and knows she can never say no to them. Virginia wondered if they teached guys that look or whether it was just innate.

"_Of course I wont say anything and act surprised on the night, though it has to be said Wendell you are quite useless at keeping a secret"_ Virginia teased while a look of relief crept across Wendell's face.

"_Well in my defence I was just trying to prove to you, how much people appreciate what you have done and why so many people want to come to your wedding, anyway I will go get cook, to start on breakfast, bacon for Wolf, Waffles for your Tony and, what you would you like this morning?" _Wendell asked

"Just a bowl of fruit please" Virginia replied 

"_You will need more than that Virginia top keep up your strength, you have to feed two now"_

Virginia laughed light heartily _"You sound just like Wolf, ok I will have a bacon sandwich please"_

Wendell got up to go to the kitchen to place their order and Virginia reached for the guest list, to see who Wendell had down to come. Just by skimming the page she saw that there was at least 200 people written down. She didn't even know 200 people. This was too overwhelming. The only thing she was known for was killing her own mother, which was nothing to be proud of. Virginia got up to leave, but Wendell had already returned.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, Virginia are you going somewhere?" Wendell asked obviously confused 

"_Well erm… I am just going to wake Wolf and my father to come down and tell them breakfast will be ready soon"_ and with that she got up and ran out of the room. Virginia didn't want to tell Wendell the truth which was that she just wanted to be on her own at the moment.

"_But a servant can do that"_ Wendell whispered, as Virginia was already out the door. He had a feeling that Virginia wasn't telling him the whole truth. She must still feel guilty about her mum he thought before bowing his head and looking over the guest list again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Virginia hadn't got very far, when she suddenly heard Wolf shouting, _"I smell bacon" _before coming into view and running down the stairs at top speed. She had to move out of the way otherwise he would have run her over.

"_Oh I am so sorry my cream puff, I didn't mean to knock you over, I was just a little over excited. I can smell bacon"_ Wolf said dramatically.

"_Its alright honey, I am just going to wake dad up, Wendell is in the hall if you would like to go join him I will be back shortly"_ and before Wolf could say anything else Virginia was running up the stairs.

Wolf just thought nothing of it, and went to join Wendell in the hall anticipating the arrival of his breakfast. Virginia felt guilty again. She understood that what she did was for the best, and that the Evil Queen wasn't her mother Christine, the Swamp Witch manipulated her to becoming something that she wasn't. the moment before she died Virginia had seen her mother had returned, she had set her soul free and that she was now in a better place. But she still didn't know what to do, sometimes it just made her sad that she wasn't here anymore. She came up to her father room, and knocked on the door loudly.

"_Come in"_ a muffled voice answered

Virginia eased the door open and come into her father beautiful bedroom that Wendell had given him. It had a huge four-poster bed, with silk sheets similar to hers and Wolf but where hers were a deep red, his were a cream. His wardrobe was a deep mahogany colour and his had a huge window that over looked the front of the castle, he had a little fire blazing as it was spring and it could get chilly in the castle at times. Tony sat up as he saw his daughter enter his room.

"_Hey honey what's wrong, I thought you were a servant coming to tell me breakfast is served"_

Virginia smiled at her father. This last month they have gotten really close and she appreciates him so much more now. She wouldn't know what to do with out him.

"_Well I am not a servant but I am here to tell you that breakfast will be served soon" _Virginia replied while striding over to open his curtains so the sun could shine on through

"_Sweetheart what's wrong, I know something is wrong I can see it, now come and sit next to me and tell me."_

Virginia did as she was told and went and sat next to her father, however she didn't know where to start. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently pulled her into a hug.

"_Nothing is really wrong, I just got to thinking about mom again"_

"_Honey you need to stop blaming yourself, you had to do what you did, It was self defence she would have killed you if you hadn't, and now you have set her soul free. You should happy that you managed to do that for her."_

"_Your father is right Virginia, please don't blame yourself_" Virginia and Tony turned around to see who the new voice had belonged to and was shocked to see, a beautiful woman standing there with red hair tied in a bun and was surrounded by a bright light. They were too shocked to say anything, and just stood there with there mouths open.

"_Virginia run now!"_ Tony turned to his daughter to give her nudge, but saw that she wasn't going anywhere and it looked like she was about to cry.

"_Oh Tony if I had wanted to kill Virginia I would have done so already. You always were over dramatic, I simply came to see my little girl, and I sensed that she needed me"_

Virginia got up and ran over to her mother into her open arms, and just let herself go. She cried into her mothers clothes. Well Christine stroked her hair while whispering soothing words to her daughter. Tony saw that Virginia was in now danger and so, got up to leave to give the two some time together. Christine gave him a smile of gratitude. Christine gently moved her daughter to the bed and sat her down. Virginia had finally stopped crying and was now looking at her mother in awe.

"_I don't understand, you are dead I killed you, so how can you be here?"_ Virginia questioned.

"_I am into the fairy Godmother business like Snow White, it was her idea that I come to you, she has been training me, you see"_

" _Are you my fairy Godmother then?" _Virginia asked hopefully

"_No, but I am going to be someone's who is very close to you" _Christine replied while placing her hand and Virginia's stomach. She wasn't even showing yet.

"_So why are you here then I don't understand, not that I mind you being here of course."_

"_Well Snow White is your Fairy Godmother and she thought it would be best if I came to see you to have a little chat with you. She really does care a lot about you Virginia and so do I"_

Virginia just sat there and listened to her mom talk.

Tony had made his way downstairs and to the hall, he thought it would be best to give the girls some time to talk. Virginia would be down soon, and hopefully she would feel better afterwards, but what to tell Wendell and Wolf. Tony walked into the hall, still trying to think of an excuse to tell them as to why Virginia wasn't with him. He looked across the table to see Wolf and Wendell in a deep conversation about something, while looking over some paper work. Maybe Tony wouldn't have to think of an excuse. Perhaps they won't notice Virginia's absence. However Tony noticed Wolf's nose twitch and he looked up at Tony.

"_Tony where is my succulent lamb chop?"_ Wolf asked

Tony groaned. Now what was he going to do? _"If you mean Virginia then she is just upstairs she will be down shortly."_

As if on cue, two women's voices could be heard coming towards the hall and one was definitely Virginia's and the other one was Christine's though only Tony knew this. He was sure this wasn't going to go well if Wendell saw the person who murdered his parents, tried to kill him, turned him into a dog and tried to take over all the 9 Kingdoms, but it couldn't be helped they were so close now. Virginia walked into the hall with her hand in her mothers both Wolf and Wendell stood up in fright and horror, but Virginia took no notice she just hugged her mother, before she disappeared. Virginia turned and looked a lot happier than she has been since her mother's death. She sat down next to Wolf and looked at the shock surprise on his and Wendell's face.

"_What may I ask are you staring at me like that for?" _Virginia asked while the two lads lowered themselves into their chair.

"_Virginia was that who I think it was, was that the evil queen?" _Wolf asked. Virginia flinched at the word evil.

"_No it wasn't the evil queen, it was my mother Christine who will be the fairy Godmother of our cub Wolf_" Virginia replied sternly

"_WHAT! Virginia that woman is pure evil, how can you say that so lightly"_ Wendell cut in. Now Virginia did look upset and slightly angry at Wendell. She had a little rose colour to her cheeks now.

"_Wendell my mother wasn't evil, the evil queen was. They are different people, I don't care what you say, one was under the influence of the Swamp Witch, and the other wasn't. Therefore they are two different people. Besides your Grandmother herself sent her to me, and I don't think you would object to what your grandmother would say." _Virginia replied. She knew she can't get angry at Wendell he just didn't see it the way she did. After all he had just spent the better part of a month as a dog because of this woman, but he must understand that they were different people.

Wendell just looked at her in shock_. "My grandmother sent her to you"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Virginia I am sorry I went off at you like I did, but you have to understand it from my point of view, but I now realize that if grandmother sent her then she can't be evil, for I know my grandmother would never send someone to hurt us." _

"_Its ok Wendell I understand. Wolf are you alright, you are being awfully quiet?" _Virginia asked, a little scared of his reaction

"_Sorry lamb chop, I am fine, just thinking really"_

"_About what?" Virginia asked curiously_

"_Well if your mother came back to you, then maybe mine will come to see me. I was just getting a little hopeful, but who am I kidding" _Wolf sighed

"_Don't say that you never know what is going to happen in the future_" Virginia replied while give his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him. He looked up into her eyes and smiled gratefully.

"_Breakfast is served your highness"_ A voice said

"_Great I am ravenous_" Wolf stated

"_Are you ever not hungry?" _Virginia mockingly joked. As she said that Wolf turned to her and started to tickle her while answering _"Never" _Virginia to tried to slap his hands away, while she giggled. She was always a ticklish person. Thankfully the food arrived and Wolf's attention was drawn to the bacon. All was silent while the four started their breakfast. When everyone was finished which didn't take very long and they were all sitting drinking coffee or in Wolf's case warm milk, Wendell started the conversation again.

"_Wolf will you still be needing that carriage today?" _Wendell asked

"_Carriage, Wolf why would you need a carriage?"_ Virginia asked curiously

"_Oh huff puff Virginia don't tell me you forgot what today is. We are supposed to be seeing that little cottage by the woods today"_ Wolf whined

"_Oh I totally forgot, lucky I have you to remind me, we will need that carriage, Wendell and I had better go and get ready. We should be back about 2 o'clock we can go over the guest list and wedding plans then" _Virginia replied

They all said their goodbyes and Virginia made her way upstairs to get ready closely followed by Wolf. An hour and 20 minutes later Wolf and Virginia where leaving in a carriage to view their new home, if everything went according to plan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Quick Note:** Hi, I would just like to say, that I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes that I may make, during this story, I will try to be more careful. I would also like to thank Dr Huff Puff, Aperfectattitude, Wolven Rose, Rose Vixen, tajb and Breezya.k.aBreakaway for you kind reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am also sorry it took me a while to update, I will try not to take so long next time 

**Chapter 3**

Half an hour later Virginia and Wolf arrived at the cottage. Wolf wanted to live in the 4th Kingdom as he knew that is where he is safest thanks to Wendell. Although Wendell had pardoned all wolves and it was a noble half wolf that had saved the nine Kingdoms against the evil queen, some people were still prejudiced against wolves and were angry at Wendell for giving them a full pardon. Hundreds of years of prejudice was going to take a lot of work for people to change their opinions. Virginia didn't mind though she wanted to be close to her father and liked being close to Wendell. She had grown really close to him as a brother and as a friend. They had all been through a lot together and it has brought them closer.

Virginia and Wolf got out of the carriage and they clasped hands and looked fondly in to each others eyes. They both had high hopes for this place, although they agreed to live in the castle until the wedding, as it would be easier to make the plans. Virginia and Wolf then wanted to move out of the castle soon after the wedding. They wanted a place of their own.

"_Hello, my name is Gabriel and I will be showing you around this pleasant cottage." _Virginia and Wolf were startled back in to reality as a friendly looking woman appeared in front of them.

"_Sorry to startle you, you must be Lord Wolf and the Lady Virginia"_ Gabriel said as she held out her hand to them.

"_Yes, hi. Thanks for meeting with us"_ replied Virginia while she shock Gabriel's hand and then so did Wolf.

"_Oh it's my pleasure, it's not everyday I get to meet 2 of the 4 who saved the 9 Kingdoms. I feel very privileged. If you would follow me inside"_ Gabriel led the way towards the front of the cottage as Virginia blushed heavily at what Gabriel had said about being privileged just to show them a cottage because of who they are.

"_As you can see, the path leads straight up to the door and the front garden is a nice size. In the middle you see there is an apple tree that grows all year round that are just delicious to eat. Also the flowers have a spell on them so they never wither and die, that way your garden is full of life and colour all year round. It is so calm and beautiful to just come sit out here and if you look just over there to the west side of the garden there is a small pond with gold fishes in and a nice bench beside it where you can come outside to relax. From the back garden you get a lovely view of dragon mountain and there is a hundred acres of land that includes a forest which would belong to you and there you can do all your hunting if you wish. So certainly enough room for a Wolf to run"_ Gabriel turned to wink at Wolf who just smiled sheepishly at her.

Mean while back at the castle Wendell had received yet another letter from Burly the Troll King and his sister Blabberwort and brother Bluebell. They are demanding that he hands over the witch (they mean Virginia) other wise there will be trouble. They keep threatening they will start a war with the fourth Kingdom, killing anyone who gets in the way of them and the witch. Wendell is now fearing for his Kingdom and all that live in it, but he cant give them Virginia, after all they are related, he needs to protect her. They still think that Virginia killed their dad when really it was Wendell's step-mom the evil queen Christine. Wendell has tried to get the trolls to come for a meeting, but they keep refusing. Stubborn creatures! Wendell doesn't want to explain it all in a letter, they probably wouldn't understand they are so stupid, but they were making it really difficult. Especially as there were plans going on for the annual mask ball that was coming in just over a week. Wendell didn't want to worry Virginia about this so he kept it to himself. He knew it would just upset and worry her as that was stress she didn't need at the moment. She was really happy at the moment he didn't want to ruin that, not after what happened this morning with her mom. Wendell sighed as he finished the latest letter and reached for a scroll of parchment and quill and wrote another letter to the Trolls suggesting a meeting.

"_Dear King Burly, Princess Blabberwort Prince Bluebell of the Third Kingdom _

_As I have mentioned before, I will not hand over Virginia to you, so you can torture her, and kill her. She is a national hero among the nine Kingdoms and I will certainly not allow it. I can understand how upset you are about your fathers death, and I give you my sincerest apologies. However there is some explaining that is needed to be done, on my behalf and on the behalf of Virginia concerning your father's death. I would greatly appreciate it, if you all would attend a meeting held at my palace. Please let me know when you would be able to attend, so I can prepare for your arrival. Many Thanks._

_King Wendell Winston Walter White of the fourth Kingdom"_

He finished his letter to the trolls and stamped his royal crest of the House of White on it, before handing it over to the servant to deliver it them in the Troll castle over in the third Kingdom where fear dared to go unless instructed to.

An hour later after looking over the whole of the cottage Wolf and Virginia stepped out of the cottage beaming.

"_Wolf this is perfect, its not too small, it has 4 bedrooms, lots of room to run about, close to the forest and its close to Wendell and dad."_

"_You're right my dreamy creamy lamb chop, its perfect for starting a family, lets buy it now"_ Wolf said ecstatically, jumping up and down like a little child.

"_We don't have the money to buy it right now, but we can put a deposit down and pay in chunks."_ Virginia smiled at her mate. Wolf and Virginia clasped hands again and waited patiently for Gabriel to return. They didn't have to wait long before they heard her voice.

"_Have you guys made a decision then?"_ she asked

"_We want to buy it please, but we can't afford it all at once we have 2000 gold Wendells, is that enough as a deposit or will you need more?" _Virginia asked

"_No that is fine, your next payment will be due in 4 weeks. Now if I can just take down a few details"_ Virginia smiled at Wolf who had a glint in his eye, she knew what that look meant. She took the form from Gabriel and started to fill it in. She handed the form back to Gabriel who then said goodbye to them and went to her horse, got on it and strolled off with a last wave at them.

"_Virginia lets walk home through the forest,"_ whispered Wolf. She knew what he meant. He wanted to play "Hide and Seek" again. She had no objection to that idea.

"_Sounds like a plan to me",_ she winked at him seductively and then turned to the carriage to send it on telling the driver they will walk home to the Palace. As soon as the carriage was out of sight Wolf began counting, and Virginia ran off at top speed in the direction of the forest, soon she was crashing through the tress but she could still hear Wolf counting.

"27…28…52…..64…..65……78…….85……99…..100 COMING!" Virginia vaguely heard Wolf shout. Since being around Wolf all the time she was able to attune her hearing to hear things more and he also helped her to develop her sense of smell, though she was no where near as good as Wolf and she probably never would be, it was a talent only wolves and half wolves had, but it was still fun. It gave her more of chance to hide. She came across a big berry bush and crouched behind it, hoping the scent of the berries would throw him off slightly. Just so that she could make him want her more and more. She saw Wolf come into view stop sniff the air, look around slightly smile as if he knew where she was. She smiled knowing what was going to come next, but instead he just ran past. Maybe the berries worked. She got up to find another hiding place knowing it won't be long till Wolf comes back. As she was about to run away she felt a present behind her and turned around to see Wolf smiling at her. He took a step towards and Virginia took off, hoping for a little bit of a chase to get the adrenaline going. Suddenly Wolf's smile faded as he smelt what was hiding in the leaves just in front of Virginia. Who didn't even notice.

"_Virginia wait STOP!" _Wolf shouted at her hoping she would listen to him.

"_You will have to catch me fi…. **ARGH……**!"_ The last bit Virginia screamed in pain as her foot connected with what Wolf had smelt. A metal animal trap with sharp points, similar to the one the huntsman had landed on when he and Wolf were fighting in his magical tree. Wolf ran over to his mate in a panic. He looked down to see her crying in pain, as the trap was still clinging to her ankle. She was struggling to get it off but she was too weak, she only made things worst by trying to remove it, now the trap was tighter than ever and where she had grabbed at it, it has moved up her leg slightly causing the cut to deepen and get longer. Wolf bent down and with all his strength opened the trap so Virginia could gently ease her leg out. Wolf looked over to see Virginia lying on the ground looking very pale. He needed to get her home and quickly. He scooped her up into his arms and ran off in the direction of the Palace of White.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** To my readers. Sorry for the long wait in this chapter. I went on holiday and then had to catch up on all the missed school work, so it took me a while to actually write this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up a lot sooner. Sorry again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Over and out!

**Chapter 4**

The carriage returned to the palace on time, but Wolf and Virginia weren't inside. This worried Wendell in case something would happen to them. The driver of the carriage explained that Lady Virginia and Lord Wolf wished to walk home through the forest. That scared Wendell even more. The forest was huge what if they got lost or someone jumped them and grabbed Virginia. Tony reminded Wendell of Wolf's abilities and that they would be safe as long as they were together. Wendell calmed slightly. Tony had no idea why the King was getting so worked up, if anything Tony should be the one to get worked up as he remembered what happened last time they were alone in the forest. Then again Tony had no idea about the troll threat.

Wolf's arms were going dead from carrying Virginia, but he couldn't put her down, he shifted her weight and heard her wince in pain. She was loosing a lot of blood from her injury and her face was as white as a sheet. Wolf could even start to see the white of her bone in her leg. He didn't know what to do to comfort his love. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she kept drifting in and out of consciousness because of the terrible pain she was in. He was scared that if she did go unconscious she wouldn't wake up again, so he kept trying to get her to talk to him, however this was proving to be more difficult as the minutes pasted on. Wolf looked into the face of his mate to see she had her eyes close. Oh no not again he thought.

_"Virginia, Virginia, come on lamb chop, wake up." _Her eyes fluttered open, but they don't focus on him. She needs to see a doctor straight away.

_"Oh cripes, come on Virginia talk to me, what names do you have for the baby?"_

_" I….I thought about, Christine, or……Paige……or Alexia for a g…girl…" _Virginia said in a raspy voice. She didn't get any further, before her eyes closed again, however she didn't go unconscious.

_"Wolf it hurts so much" _She cried. It pained Wolf to hear her like this.

_"I know Cream Puff, we are nearly there now." _And Wolf ever true to his word was right, they were coming over the hill and up to the gates as he said this. A guard who saw them coming came running up to see what was wrong.

_"Go to King Wendell and Lord Antony, tell them Virginia has been badly hurt and she will need a doctor sent to our room right away. GO!"_ Wolf ordered the man. He went scurrying up the steps and into the palace. Wolf climbed after him and went to the grand stairway, which was next to the Ball room and made his way up to their bedroom. He found it hard to open the door with Virginia in his arms so he just kicked the door with all his might and it swung open. He walked over to the bed and placed Virginia on it as carefully as he could. She moaned in pain but opened her eyes and tried to focus them on Wolf. He was kneeling by her side holding her hand whispering soothing words to her when Antony and Wendell barged in.

_"Oh my God Wolf what happened"_ Tony said as he ran to his daughter's side to see if she was ok. Wendell suddenly went pale when he saw Virginia lying on the bed, deadly white and in obvious pain. What he had feared the most had come about. The trolls had attacked them and it was his entire fault. How could he explain and excuse himself for what he has done. It was as much as his fault as the trolls, he should have warned Wolf, Virginia and Tony about the threat letters.

_"Well me and Virginia were in the forest playing a game, when I smelled something that wasn't right, well I tried calling to Virginia, but she thought it was just part of the game and, she ran straight into an animal trap that caught onto her angle. It took all my strength to open it, but it still has done a lot of damage"_ Wolf finished telling of the events. Wendell couldn't help but feel a little relieved that it wasn't the trolls after all. However this sudden attack on Virginia has made him realize that he has to tell them, obviously not at the moment though, there were more pressing matters.

_"The doctor is on his way Wolf, he will be here any minute now" _Wendell said while coming over and also sitting next to Virginia taking her other hand and giving it a gently squeeze to let her know he was there for her. Before they knew it a doctor came running in with his briefcase swinging madly.

_"Can I have some space please while I work on this lady's leg" _Everyone back up including Wolf who was very reluctant to leave Virginia's side, but did as the doctor said. The doctor was looking intently at Virginia's ankle. Every now and again you would hear a wince of pain as the doctor started to clean up the blood and dirt from the cut. However the bleeding still wouldn't stop. The cut was too deep.

_"I am going to need to stitch this leg up" _the doctor told everyone in the room and Virginia immediately looked worried.

_"Don't worry my dear, everything will be ok, I promise, I will put some fairy dust on it to stop the pain"_

_"Won't that make her fly?" _Tony asked

_"No don't be silly that's pixie dust" _The doctor replied

_"Oh silly me that's Pixie dust, as if there is a difference"_ Tony said in a sarcastic tone under his breath, while rolling his eyes.

Everyone left the room while the doctor worked on Virginia's ankle. Wolf started pacing. How could he have let his mate get so badly hurt after he had sworn to protect her, he was a bad mate! He glanced over at Wendell to see him looking out the window obviously deep in thought, but something was bothering the King. Something in his scent told Wolf that he was worried, concerned, and agitated about something. Wolf made his way over to the King and stood silently looking out the window at the beaming sun just peeping over the hills and forest that the castle over looked. Wolf turned to look at Wendell and noticed the King was still deep in thought.

_"Wendell?"_

_"Hmmm?"_ The King replied glancing at Wolf.

_"What's wrong, I know something is wrong, I can see it and I can smell it, so you really can't hide it. Is it something I can help you with?" _Wolf asked his dear friend

_"Oh"_ Wendell had not been expecting this. _"I just have some things on my mind that's all. I will tell you about it when we see Virginia"_

_"I think I know what it is about" _Wolf replied. Wendell looked worried. How did he find out?_ "It's about the meeting with Red Riding Hood III isn't it? About her refusing the wolf pardon. Look me, __Virginia, and Tony all said we will go with you. I know it is in 3 days, but I am sure Virginia will be better by then she is a strong woman. So don't worry about it so much we are with you."_

Wendell got a lump in his throat. He had completely forgotten about his meeting with Red III. His main priority had been the Troll threat over Virginia. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. What was he going to do, it was all so complicated. Wolf didn't see the panic look on Wendell's face as just at that moment the door to Wolf and Virginia's bedroom had opened and the doctor had came out.

_"Doc how is she? Can I go see her? Is she in a lot of pain?"_ Wolf asked all in one breathe as soon as he saw the doctor and ran over to him. Wendell slowly follow and Tony rise's from his seat that was just outside the door to see how his daughter is doing.

_"She is fine now. I gave her a strong dose of fairy dust to drink with her water and put some straight on to her leg, so she feels nothing but a numb sensation at the moment, but it may wear off in a few hours so here is a bag of fairy dust. Give it to her when she is in a lot of pain. She also may have trouble sleeping so here is some troll dust for her to take before she goes to bed tonight. Use it wisely, give her too much and she won't be able to wake up for a few days and her leg will be so numb that she won't be able to walk. She will also need this walking stick for a day until I return from the magic wishing well water where I can get a drop to place on her ankle so she can be walking in no time. I will return in 2 days with the magic water. Good day sir, good day your majesty"_ and with that they doctor turned and left for Little Lamb Village and the magic wishing well.

Wolf turned and went into the bedroom and saw his beloved lying on the bed looking a lot better than she had before the doctor came in, though she still looked a little on the pale side. She heard someone come in and looked up! She had tears coming down her face. It was only then that Wolf noticed she was holding her stomach for dear life. Wolf felt his heart sink. She has lost the cub he knew it by the way she was holding her stomach as if she could protect it. He wanted to howl all the way into the night because of the pain he felt. Virginia could see Wolf was coming to some kind of conclusion, but something wasn't right she looked like her world had just fallen apart. Wolf made his way over to Virginia and sat down next to her. Virginia looked up into his green eyes.

_"Wolf, I thought I had lost the baby. I mean there was so much blood. I was being so stupid, how can a cut ankle harm the cub. It's ridiculous! But I couldn't help but think it and my heart just broke in two. It was my entire fault I should have just listened to you. I mean you knew about the trap, you must have smelt it. But I didn't and if the cub had died it would have been my fault, fault, what kind of mother am I?"_ At this Virginia broke down into tears again. Wolf couldn't be more proud of his mate. She was showing everything a true mother should show, including love and affection for his cub. Wolf had to admit he was a little worried that Virginia wouldn't accept their little half wolfie, after all, it took a long time for Virginia to over come her doubts of him, but it was inevitable that they would be together. After all wolves mate for life and Virginia was his mate. But this show of pure emotion showed Wolf that Virginia would truly accept their little wolfie and she would love him more than anything. All of Wolf's doubts no longer existed and he just smiled down at his mate. He got up from the chair and climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his embrace where she snuggled down into his ripped shirt.

_"My darling Virginia, you are not being stupid, you was just worrying for our little cub, our little wolfie. I was just as scared as you were, but I was in a double panic, I thought I was going to lose my mate as well as my cub. Then what would I have down?" _Wolf scratched her temple in an affectionate way._ "Virginia you will make the perfect mother, just like you are the perfect mate a half wolf could ever want, don't you see that. All these emotion you are showing right now, just shows how much you care for this cub and it is only 6 weeks old. Imagine what it is going to be like in 8 months time when you are going to be holding this little guy in your arms, he is going to be one lucky little fellow."_ After Wolf had said this Virginia looked up at her fiancée obviously a lot happier and a lot calmer. They kissed passionately. When they broke apart Wolf looked down at his mates wounded leg to see it was all bandaged up. He growled to himself. Stupid Wolf how could he let his precious Virginia get hurt like this. Virginia heard the growl and realized what he was thinking.

_"Wolf I know, you think this is your fault and that you feel you always have to protect me, and don't get me wrong I really appreciate that. I love having my own Knight Shining in Armour, but this was so far from your fault. Please don't blame yourself love, I should have listened to you." _She looked at Wolf in the face and saw his face had changed and that he knew she was right, but she also knew Wolf and secretly he would still blame himself, just like he blamed himself for his parent's death. There was a knock at the door and Tony had poked his head around the door.

_"Is it alright if we come in now?"_ He asked

_"Yes sure dad, pull up a couple of chairs." _Tony and Wendell came in. Tony rushed over to his daughter. But Virginia noticed the trouble expression on Wendell's face and wondered what could be wrong. She gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the check and he sat down in Wolf's empty seat. Wendell was standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed. This was strange behavior for Wendell. She was about to ask Wendell what was wrong when her dad cut in.

_"Oh honey, are you ok? Are you in any pain? Is there anything you need me to do? Are you hungry or thirsty I can go and get anything you want, I don't mind." _He always got like this when she was hurt. Virginia remembered when she as little and she would hurt herself, he would go down to the shops and get her loads of candy and ice cream and cookies. It was just that he always wanted her to be happy. He always felt like he had to please her. Looks like that hasn't changed.

_"I am alright dad honestly, don't worry about it, if I need anything I will let you know."_ Virginia replied.

_"Ok, if you are sure"_

_"Positive"_ Her father relaxed a bit and sank back into his chair.

_"So what was the cottage like?_" Her father asked. Virginia was about to reply, when Wendell stepped forward and interrupted.

_"I am sorry Tony, but that is going to have to wait. There is something of great importance that I need to tell Virginia, to tell all of you really. You all may be in terrible danger and it is my entire fault. Virginia I need to tell you about the Troll kids."_


End file.
